


on the way home

by eosvms



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Tenderness, i dont know what pacing is lmao, love confession but indirect bc eddie cant express himself properly, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eosvms/pseuds/eosvms
Summary: "You're my best friend," Eddie croaks, finally. It’s barely above a whisper. There's a strange look on his face that Buck can't quite place. It's too soft for him to handle, Buck thinks. Too soft for the thing that they are, what they aren't, pining and wanting, and yet…
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 332





	on the way home

**Author's Note:**

> first ever posted fic, woohoo! 
> 
> so, this was totally self indulgent ;) i just needed the boys to make out after watching the season finale lmao.  
> .  
> .  
> title (and some dialogue) from the song "you are in love" by taylor swift

Eddie's house has always felt like home to him. He was over most days of the week, and slept over more than a handful of times-- he even had an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush there, which Buck admittedly thought about far too much to be considered strictly platonic on his end. 

Mornings making pancakes and scrambled eggs for Eddie and Christopher made his heart flutter with delight. Staying over for movies, for dinner, sometimes even dropping off Christopher at school before their shifts filled Buck with a sense of belonging and familiarity. He wanted it terribly, the prospect of coming home to a warm king sized bed and building lego sets all afternoon. This wasn’t just a simple schoolyard crush on his best friend, no. He wanted _something_ with him. A future, maybe.

And isn’t that a damning thought?

The Diaz boys are the brightest parts of Buck's life, so full of love and light, and he really doesn't know what he'd do without them.

And the worst part is he’d never say it outloud. He can’t. Sometimes he has the dangerous thought that he should confess everything, just spill like a glass full of red wine. But he’s just so afraid of the possibility of staining this beautiful thing they have together, of losing them for good because he can’t keep it in his damn pants.

=======

Christopher had already gone off to summer camp for the next two weeks, and in between Eddie having a mini breakdown after the bus had left, and a few adrenaline pumping calls during their last shift, Buck suggested he and Eddie buy some pizza and hang out after work. 

It was a pretty quiet day today-- or as quiet as it would get in the lovely Los Angeles, at least-- and Buck was looking forward to winding down and watching a movie or two with his feet kicked up on the coffee table.

Buck pulls up at Eddie's house, grabbing the box of pizza from the passenger seat before stepping out.

He always knocks on the door, even though he knows he could just walk inside if he wanted to. It would be just a little too domestic, Buck thinks. Like they… live together or something, which is just a silly thought, but Buck can't entertain it more than he already has countless times in his head.

Eddie opens the door a second later, smile warm and honestly, really attractive. "Hey," he says, as he turns around to walk into the kitchen to grab a few beers. Buck trails behind him. 

"So what do you wanna watch today? We got Netflix, or something On Demand, I don't care," Eddie says as he makes his way to the living room and plops down on the couch, reaching for a slice of pizza. Buck sits down too, a few feet apart from him.

"I dunno. Maybe that new Chris Hemsworth movie? He looks all muscly and hot in it," Buck jokes, waggling his eyebrows and flexing his arm.

"Yeah, looks like you got some competition, huh?" He huffs out a laugh at Buck's faux-offended facial expression.

"I'll have you know-"

"Yeah, yeah, Thor. The movie's starting." Eddie knocks his knee into Buck’s while he fiddles with the TV remote.

The movie goes by quickly, but the parts that weren't filled with Buck ranting about the film industry or telling Eddie random facts about movie props were pretty entertaining. They had also moved closer together on the couch, thighs nearly pressed up against each other. If he's being honest, Eddie looked kind of bored with all of the gun fights and chase scenes going on, but he listened to everything Buck had to say with utmost interest. Buck loves that about him, how he drops everything and listens when Buck goes on one of his rants. Usually, others groan and tell him to stop talking, that he needs a mute button, but not Eddie. It's one of the reasons Buck's so hopelessly in love with him. 

=======

A few beers and an empty pizza box later, Eddie turns down the volume low enough that they can barely hear the animal documentary that somehow started playing, instead catching up and bantering with each other like they normally do.

"Remember that call with the kid in the hot air balloon? Not to make the situation seem _not_ serious, but… jumping into the basket was kind of fun," Buck started. He bounced a little on the couch while he said it, like he was reliving it again in his head.

" _Dios_ you're such an adrenaline junkie, Buck. I’m pretty sure we could’ve gotten her out of there fifteen other ways. What if you flew away or something?" Eddie scolded jokingly.

"Well obviously, I'd get the girl to you guys first and _then_ fly away. Then I'd enjoy the view before I got stuck in space forever or something," Buck shrugged, his grin miles wide.

"Yeah, and I'd radio for you to say hi to the aliens up there for me.” For some reason, Eddie’s lame ass joke has Buck laughing hard.

Eddie pauses, turning his head to look at Buck, who’s clutching his stomach and leaning back onto the couch cushions. He pats away the tears forming in his eyes with his shirt collar. It wasn’t even that funny, but it’s been a long day and there was just something about the absurdity of the situation that made Buck break. 

"Oh man, I needed that laugh." He notices Eddie looking at him with a small smile. A few final bits of laughter leave Buck before he smiles back and quirks an eyebrow at him. "What's on your mind, Eds? I can hear you thinking from over here."

Eddie sits there contemplating the question. He furrows his brow, darting out his tongue to wet his lip like he's unsure of what he's going to say. Buck can feel the warmth radiating off of Eddie. It kills him. He wants it so bad. The barely-there noise of the TV is audible in their shared silence. It should feel uncomfortable between them, but it isn’t. They know each other too well for it to be a problem. 

"You're my best friend," Eddie croaks, finally. It’s barely above a whisper. There's a strange look on his face that Buck can't quite place. It's too soft for him to handle, Buck thinks. Too soft for the thing that they are, what they aren't, pining and wanting, and yet… 

His heart aches, knowing this is just too good to be true, was never meant to go anywhere anyway. He's in love with the man who calls him his best friend, and all he can do is sit there and smile, not telling him how he really feels.

"You're my best friend, too, Eddie," Buck replies, in a tone that tells him the statement is obvious, that they both know it already. 

Eddie shakes his head and bites his bottom lip. He sees Buck track the movement before he looks straight at him, eyes bright and blue, even in the dim light of the living room. Their shoulders are nearly pressed right up against each other. Their faces are inches apart, Buck notes, and Eddie keeps _looking_ at him, and he honestly thinks he's going fucking insane.

The tension hanging in the air between them is palpable. Buck wants to eat it up.

"I-" Eddie sighs and tilts his head. And geez, if that isn’t the hottest thing Buck’s ever seen. Slowly, _slowly_ Eddie brings his hand up to Buck's face. He touches the birthmark next to his eye with his thumb, then pulls away, knuckles brushing Buck's temple like he's scared of hurting him. Buck wants to laugh, but he can't. He's fucking mesmerized, committing those small touches to his memory for later.

When Eddie sees that Buck isn't telling him to stop, that he doesn't look uncomfortable, he does it again, tracing his thumb across the birthmark with less uncertainty this time. Buck swallows hard. It's intoxicatingly tender. Buck doesn't remember the last time somebody's touched him in a way that makes him feel like this. Like being exposed and out in the open, spread out to be devoured.

"This… This okay?" Eddie whispers, interrupting the daze Buck was in. He ghosts his hand over a cheekbone, to his jawline. It's all happening so fast, yet too slow at the same time. Fuck. _Fuck _.__

____

"Yeah," Buck says, but it's an aborted sound, punched out of him. His eyelids flutter when Eddie's fingers make their way down to his throat, gently running over his Adam's apple and down to his collarbone. His skin feels hot and prickles where Eddie touches him. He knows he must look wrecked and instantly feels embarrassed, ashamed at the fact that his best friend touching him is affecting him this way. And he's already half hard, _God_. He's like a fucking teenager again, chasing that pleasure like its the last thing he's ever going to feel. 

____

Eddie brings his hand to the back of Buck's head, fingers running through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. Then he leans in, tilting Buck's head down so he can reach him better. 

____

Buck doesn't mean to but he honest to God _whimpers_ when Eddie's lips make contact with his birthmark, making his way down the side of his face like his thumb did seconds before. The gesture is so unexpected, impulsive almost. He presses gentle kisses onto his cheekbone, the underside of Buck's jaw. Buck is trembling at this point, his face burning hot. His hand is clutching onto Eddie's thigh. It's the only thing keeping him grounded. When Eddie's lips move over a jugular, he scrapes the muscle there with teeth. Buck's hand shoots to his hair and tugs, his breathing shallow. 

____

"You're my best friend, Buck," Eddie whispers again, against the hollow of his throat. Buck looks up at the ceiling, praying to whoever's up there that this isn't just a cruelly realistic wet dream.

____

He resumes, going down to his collarbone, tugging Buck's t-shirt collar down a bit to reach the skin underneath.

____

When Eddie pulls away, Buck chases after his touch. He's high on it, heart moments away from exploding right then and there there. How did they get here, anyway? One second, they're talking about hot air balloons in space, and the next, Buck's hands are gripping Eddie's thighs while he's worshiping Buck with his mouth. Buck doesn't care regardless. 

____

He's watching Eddie now, who's looking at him like he's the moon and the stars in the night sky. He quickly looks down to his hands, then, like _he's _the one who's embarrassed.__

____

____

____

"Buck, I just- I-" He falters. 

____

____

____

"Eddie. Eddie," Buck whines and he looks up. Buck hesitates, studying the look on Eddie's face before closing the space between them.

____

____

____

It's a benediction, a grace. Eddie's lips against his are so gentle, so gentle, and he makes a noise in the back of his throat like a wounded animal.

____

____

____

" _Evan _," Eddie moans, and Buck feels like he's falling through the floor. God, he is so gone on this man. He wants to hear that name come out of Eddie's lips for the rest of his fucking life. Something happens then; the dam breaks. It turns hot and dirty as hell in an instant, warmth pooling in Eddie's gut as Buck licks into his mouth like it's an oasis and he's a dying man in the middle of a desert.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Fuck."

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He kisses him so sweetly, tastes him, traces his tongue over Eddie's lower lip. When he leans back, a string of saliva follows and _holy fucking shit_ Eddie is certain he's going crazy. Buck swings a leg over Eddie's thigh, straddling him with his hands on the back of the couch. He can feel how hard they both are, pressed against each other through the fabric of their pants. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Buck pants as Eddie starts mouthing at his throat again, sucking a mark on to the skin there. "How long, Eds?" he moans. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"H-how long what?"

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Buck rolls his hips slowly, sucking in a sharp breath at the feeling of his dick rubbing up against the rough fabric of Eddie's jeans. Eddie plants his hands on Buck's ass, pressing them closer together as he grinds against him at a steady pace.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Y'know what I'm talking 'bout," Buck whispers. He nips at Eddie's bottom lip, savoring the groan he gets in response.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"As soon as- _just like that, yeah_ \- your cocky ass tried to show off in that god-awful lighting at the firehouse." 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Buck huffs out a laugh as he tugs Eddie's hand towards him. “What can I say? You were getting on my damn nerves. I mean, changing where _everyone_ could see you?”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Eddie slowly rolls his hips into Buck’s. “Maybe I was tryna get your attention,” he says, knowing damn well Buck did not hear a word he just said.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Need you to touch me, Eddie, please. I- I can’t." 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"You're gonna be the death of me _amor _." Buck flushes at the name, and he kisses Eddie again, desperate and sloppy. Eddie's got his hand down Buck's pants-- fuck his hands are big-- and wraps his fingers around his cock, thumbing at the slit already wet with precome. Jesus. Eddie unbuttons his jeans with his free hand, lifting them both off the couch a bit so he can pull them down all the way. "Maybe I wanted you to see me like that," Eddie says, snaking his hand to the small of Buck's back.__

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

He looks at the man on his lap and he feels his heart swell three sizes. Buck looks so pretty like this, eyes half-lidded and mouth agape. Small kitten-sounds fall from his mouth as Eddie presses their dicks flush together. Fuck, he looks good. Feels good, too. He's so sensitive, so pliant, in Eddie's grasp. He wonders if anyone else has had him like this, blissed out and wanting more. He can't get enough of it.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Look so good for me, Evan. So pretty." Buck's hips jerk as soon as the words leave his mouth and Eddie’s lets out a groan at the feeling. How the hell did he get so lucky?

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

" _Eds- Eddie_ ," Buck moans, and he buries his face into the crook of his neck, overwhelmed. They’re both fucking into Eddie’s fist like their lives depend on it.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

"Shh. Shh, I got you _cariño_ , I got you, c'mon. You're doing so good, so good." The praise seems to have done its job, as Buck shudders, come spurting from his cock and onto both of their shirts. Eddie follows quickly after, kneading Buck's shoulder blade as they ride through their orgasms.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“That… that was…” Buck pants as he slumps down onto Eddie’s shoulder, unable to complete his thought. Eddie kisses his neck.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Messy? I liked this shirt too,” he replies, finger running through their combined release. Eddie leans forward, keeping Buck in place with a hand on his back, and reaches over to grab a few paper towels from the coffee table. “Good thing we brought these over, huh?” He wipes what he can off of their shirts. Yeah, their clothes are definitely going in the wash, but hey, it’s good enough. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Buck looks up at Eddie, face still a little flushed. “Can we… talk about this?” He picks at the hem of Eddie’s shirt. “I just…” His voice trails off. Eddie brings his hand up, cupping Buck’s cheek. He leans into his touch. 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Hey. I’m… sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, Buck. I’ve always known how I feel about you but I always thought I was… reading too far into it,” Eddie confesses, shaking his head when he realizes how silly it sounds finally being said out loud. “I guess I always wrote it off as being thankful for your company, for your friendship, but seeing you around Chris, when you wake up on the couch with your hair all messed up, making breakfast... I knew there was more to it.”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Buck looks like he’s about to cry. And honestly, he kind of is. “Eddie Diaz. Don’t tell me that the most heartfelt thing I’ve heard you say _ever_ happens with both of our dicks out.” Eddie lets out a chuckle, looking down at the both of them. They do indeed have their dicks out.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“You just bring out the worst in me, huh?”

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

“Yeah I do,” Buck says, leaning in to kiss Eddie again. Their lips fit together perfectly. He pulls back suddenly and Eddie groans, partly in frustration because that was a really nice kiss. “Hey, can we get up now? I have so many things I want to say to you and also my legs _fucking_ hurt.” He makes a surprised noise when Eddie gets up from the couch, carrying Buck with him in one swift motion. He knows he’s the taller one of the pair but damn he feels so small in Eddie’s arms. It’s kinda hot. Really hot, actually.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

Eddie nips at Buck’s earlobe as he walks them into the hallway. “Don’t worry, _amor_ , you can tell me everything you want in the shower.” 

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

And hey, they have two weeks, don’t they? Buck thinks maybe what he wants to say can wait just a few minutes more.

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated and will contribute to any happy tears i shed :)


End file.
